Apocalyptic Survival
by Ichi Luvs Ruki
Summary: A virus has broken out, causing most of the world to turn into zombies. Sasuke, Sakura, and the gang try to survive this apocalyptic disaster by traveling in search of a safe haven. WARNING! All deaths are non-personal so don't get mad if an important character dies. Major SasuSaku, Slight ItaSaku Rate M for Violence, Gore, and Lemons(in later chapters)


_**Hey guys before you read this I just want to let you know that all deaths in further chapters are non-personal also this may or may not have a happy ending o.o hope you enjoy :)**_

Sakura- 17

Ino- 17

Hinata-17

Temari- 17

Tenten- 17

Naruto- 17

Sasuke- 17

Shikamaru-17

Sai-17

Neji-17

Sasori (Sakura's older brother) - 19

Deidara (Ino's older brother) -19

Itachi- 19

Toshiro (Ino an Sai's son) – 1

Toshiro has blonde hair and black eyes with pale skin.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I look through the hole in the boarded up window. The sun is setting and more and more zombies wondered the streets in front of the house. It's been over three months now since it started and I still remember the day the virus broke out.

A group of scientists thought they created a cure for cancer, but when the vaccine was injected into a body that person changed into a zombie. That one person spread this virus one bite at a time. Now they were everywhere.

Everyone has been staying at my house due to fact that it's big enough to fit everyone and it has better security features to protect us from the zombies.

I walked over to the living room. Hinata and Naruto were snuggling on the love seat with Tenten leaning on Neji at their feet on the floor while Temari and Shikamaru slept on the couch with Ino and Sai next to them. They were playing with their one year old son Toshiro. Ino was 16 when she got pregnant but that's what she got for having sex with Sai constantly.

I sighed when Itachi and Sakura walked in the room holding hands. I've liked Sakura ever since we were little, but Itachi had to step in the picture freshman year and since then they've been going out. I try my best to ignore their displays of affection for each other. But whenever I see them together my stomach turns and I just feel the need to punch something.

Lucky for me Sasori and Deidara walked into the room and distracted me.

"Ok time to watch the security cameras and see what the dead are doing tonight." Deidara said as if it were nothing.

Every night we watch the security cameras placed around my house to see the zombie activity in the streets. Every day we see more and more zombies walking around and it's hard to tell if we are the last survivors in Konoha.

Neji gets up and sets up the television.

"Alright everyone ready?" Neji asked before turning on the TV.

"Turn it on." Naruto said bringing Hinata closer to him.

We watched as we saw many bloody corpses wonder the streets looking for food. We can hear the grunts and groans coming from all the zombies. I glanced at everyone in the room Ino was sitting in Sais lap holding her baby tight to her chest, Sakura and Itachi were standing behind me their arms around each other's waists Sasori and Deidara were standing on the other side of the room watching closely.

Suddenly all we heard was screaming. My gaze averted to the shouting figure running the streets while many zombies chased him. He ran up to the front gate of the house and tried to open it. The room was silent his screams filled the room.

"_Please! Can anyone help me please?!" _

"We have to help him." Tenten stated as she stood up.

Then a few zombies got to him he had been bitten.

"They bit him we can't help him now, it's too late." Itachi said looking at Tenten who had her head down. His screams still filled the room as he's being attacked. Ino clutched her baby tightly and closed her eyes deeply exhaling. Neji changed the channel and the screen showed the activity happening behind the house. Zombies were climbing the brick wall that lead to the backyard. But fell before reaching the top of the wall.

"They're getting smarter." Sakura said.

"This could be a big problem what if they actually make it over." Sasori said.

"Yea what happens then?" Temari says looking at Shikamaru.

"Or what if they break through the front gate, I mean at first they were only walking into it and now they started pushing and pulling it back and forth what if it actually opens?" Naruto said getting worried.

It got quiet as everyone started thinking about all the possibilities.

"Guys, when I said this before it was a stupid suggestion but now I think it's our last option. We have to leave, we are running out of supplies eventually we won't have any more food. And soon the water will turn off and the electricity." Sakura said with concern in her eyes, "We have no choice but to leave."

"Sakura's right but where will we go?" Itachi asked.

"Suna, my brothers live there and I bet its zombie free there is a huge wall surrounding the city, making it hard to get in or even out." Temari said her eyes shining with hope, "But the only thing is how far away it is, it's 3 weeks by car and that's without stopping for breaks."

"It's worth a shot to try." Sai said in agreement.

"We can probably find a van to get us there." Naruto said.

"A van wouldn't be big enough." I said trying to think.

"W-what about a b-bus" Hinata said looking at everyone, "Would t-that be big en-enough?"

"Yea, but how are we gonna get to one. If you haven't noticed the number of zombies double every day." Ino said.

"We have to do it during the day when all the corpses spread out over the town. And don't forget we still need to get supplies and weapons." Tenten added.

"Alright tomorrow morning Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, and I will leave the house to go find a bus and get supplies, while the rest of you stay here and get things ready to leave," Itachi said, "Once we get back we have to hurry load everything up and leave before the zombies reach us, because this bus is going to make a lot of noise which will attract all of them."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright well everyone let's get to bed its late and if this is happening tomorrow we need our energy." Deidara said getting up. "So goodnight everyone and I will see you in the morning."

I watched as everyone got up, said goodnight and left to their rooms. I stayed and turned off the TV, then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I opened the fridge and noticed that we didn't have a lot of food or drinks left. Sakura was right.

"Hey, you ok?" I turned to see Sakura leaning against the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Hn." She smiled and looked down.

"So you think this is going to work?"

"Hard to tell those things are getting smarter by the minute." I said taking out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yea"

"Did you want something?" I asked I didn't mean to sound rude it just came out that way.

"Um no, no I didn't." She said her smile disappearing, "Well sorry for bothering you Sasuke."

Then she walked away. My hand went through my hair and as exhaled deeply. I didn't want her to go I wanted to talk to her some more but I knew it was pointless so I just went to bed.

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning I looked at the clock on the side of the bed it was 9:30 in the morning. I rolled over on my side expecting to see Itachi sleeping soundly next to me, but he wasn't there. I sat up and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair. I decided not to change yet and just went down stairs in my pink tank top and black short shorts.

I went into the kitchen and saw different types of guns on the counter top. I eyed them curiously. There were many different kinds in all different sizes. I picked one up and studied every detail.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself."

I turned around and saw Sasuke coming towards me. He grabbed my wrist and took the gun out of my hand.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Weapons" He said plainly as he set the gun back on the counter top.

"Do you know how to use one?"

"Ah" he said noticing a smirk forming on her face.

"Can you teach me?" I said smiling at him.

"No" he said, a frown plastered on his face.

"Please, I could help kill those things." I said pouting childishly.

"No"

"No what?"

I turned to see Itachi walking in the kitchen.

"I asked Sasuke to teach me how to use a gun, but he said no."

"Guns are dangerous things, Sakura." Itachi said I believe agreeing with Sasuke.

I pouted at him and he kissed my forehead.

"But… it might be a good thing for you to learn" Itachi said smiling at me. "For safety reasons" I smiled widely and went up on my tippy toes and kissed him, wrapping my hands around his neck. Then I heard Sasuke clear his throat and pulled away.

"Itachi we have to get ready to leave and Sakura go get ready." Sasuke said grabbing 2 guns and putting it in a holster attached to his belt.

"Alright, alright what's the rush little brother?"

I watched as they left guns in hand. I thought to myself I love Itachi but I still have feelings for Sasuke. Those feelings started in middle school when he defended me from Karin. I smiled at the memory. I've been with Itachi for 3 years now but my feelings for his brother just won't go away.

"Sakura" My thoughts were interrupted and I looked up to see Ino who had Toshiro on her hip.

"Yea"

"Why aren't you ready yet? Go change we have to get everything ready for when they leave."

I nodded and left to the room. I changed into a camouflage tank top and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. After I got dressed I went down stair and saw that everyone was at the front door.

I saw Hinata kissing Naruto and Neji and Tenten hugging, they probably were telling each other to be careful. I smiled when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips on my neck. I turned around, the hands never leaving my waist. Immediately I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I broke the kiss looking straight into Itachi's eyes and told him

"Be careful out there."

He smiled at me and leaned down so his lips touched mine. He broke the kiss and stated before leaving,

"I will"

I walked over to my brother and gave him a hug from behind telling him the same thing I told Itachi. He raised his arms up and turned around to hug me back.

"Ok, Saks you can let go now." I looked up at him and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek wishing him luck before letting him go.

I looked curiously at the males who were leaving. Only Sasuke had a gun, but he was also holding a Samurai sword.

"Why is Sasuke the only one to have a gun? Yet he still has a sword?" I questioned.

Neji was the one who answered my, "Guns make too much noise and as we learned from our first encounter, those _things_ are attracted to noise, so we have to use close combat weapons, the guns Sasuke has are as a last resort."

"Oh ok."

"Ok you guys better leave now 'cause there aren't any zombies in front of the house." Deidara said looking through the hole in the boarded up windows.

"Alright let's go" Naruto said, I watched as he let go of Hinata, who had concern plastered all over her face. Tenten and Neji shared a short kiss and he was off. Sasuke was just standing avoiding eye contact with anyone, so I walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Be careful out there, ok?"

"Whatever"

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice." I start walking away but then looked over my shoulder, "But I guess it's not worth it."

Sasuke's P.O.V

I looked up at her but then looked down.

"You ready to go?"

I looked up to see Naruto, his hand on my shoulder. I brushed off his hand and we walked out of the house. Itachi and Sasori were trying to quietly open the gate and Naruto just went to help. I looked back and saw the girls watching nervously, Hinata was holding Toshiro and standing at the door next to Deidara, Shikamaru and Temari. At one window Ino and Sai were watching and at another was Sakura. Her gaze was focused on Itachi.

"Tch.. figures" was all I said and looked away.

I started walking as soon as they got the gate open. I heard the moans of zombies approaching so I took out my sword and got ready. I looked to my right and saw Naruto beating a zombie's head with a bat. A zombie was limping towards me its skin dirty, pale and a faint purple, its eyes lifeless and black, its mouth covered with blood with rotten, bloody teeth. All over it were cuts and bit marks, some places on its body had huge chunks of skin gone, the same size as the teeth marks. I only assumed that some can bite so hard to take flesh.

I got tired of staring at it and ran my sword straight through its head. As more came towards me I repeated my actions with all of them.

"Sasuke! Let's go!" Itachi yelled.

I ran my sword through one more zombie's head and ran off. We ran down a street few zombies following behind. The street ahead was zombie free.

"Where are we heading first?!" Naruto asked as Neji lead us through an alley.

"We need a bus before we start getting supplies, and the only place I know would have a bus we could get into quickly would be the elementary school!" Neji shouted as we turned a corner.

We managed to make it to Konoha Elementary with no problem, ditching the zombies that tried to follow. What we saw shocked all of us. In the gate that surrounded the school were hundreds of little kids wondering around. They were all zombies, bloodied and all.

"Guys, I know they're dead and all but I can't kill these kids." Naruto said not taking his eyes away.

"We might have to." Itachi said.

"Is there another way to get to the back of the school other than going through it?" I asked looking at Neji.

"The buses are in the back, so maybe we can go around and have less to deal with." Neji said examining the school.

"Alright worth a shot" Naruto shrugged and threw his hands up into the air, "Let's go!"

"Shut up Dobe." I said while smacking him on the back of the head.

And now the mission begins.


End file.
